1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to processing of three-dimensional seismic data and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved method for color analysis of 3-D seismic data to identify extent and location of oil and gas reservoir structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has seen various types of 3-D seismic surveying schemes with varying forms of data treatment and it is further known to utilize color differentiation to enhance certain types of three-dimensional or two-dimensional seismic data displays. Applicants presently know of no process for identification of particular reservoir seismic attributes which then enable an enlarged reservoir display through treatment and color display of the selected seismic attribute data.